For enterprise storage solutions, vendors drive an appliance-based model that typically provide proprietary software and customized hardware to support a specific class of applications (e.g., database) or a specific layer of storage stack (e.g., NFS storage, SAN block storage, etc). However, since many different tenant or storage applications will share the same infrastructure in the cloud setting, the underlying storage implementation should be able to be adapted for active tenants. Unfortunately, despite the fact that many recent technological advances have been made in controlling pools of compute, storage, and networking resources in the cloud, it is still the case that the infrastructure providers decide hardware configuration before deploying a cloud infrastructure. For instance, the OpenStack Cinder service, which governs block storage management tasks, mandates a preconfigured storage implementation before the operation, e.g., through local RAID configuration, vendor appliances/solutions, etc. In a multi-tenant cloud environment, in particular, the static nature of the storage provisioning practice can cause many significant problems for meeting tenant application requirements, which often come later into the picture.